Sonic Forces: Vow of Silence
by QuietKnight'sWrath
Summary: Sonic's world is in pieces as Eggman reigns over them with the help of his newest creation, Infinite. A quite but determined hedgehog with no name is thrown into the line of battle against him. These two sides of the same coin will determine who rules the world and who bites the dust. When Eggman makes a tempting offer for the Resistance, the rookie makes one hell of a gamble.
1. Prologue: Rookie

**[Major Game Spoilers]**

"Alright, kid. Here it is. Welcome to the Resistance."

The gruff old badger let the boy's backpack hit the ground once they were both safely inside the secret base. The sound made him flinch, but the badger decided against scolding him this time. Old Dagger, on this day, would be free to get back to work smuggling food into the Resistance instead of raising his last orphan. When Doctor Eggman took over the world six months ago, everything was in chaos. Cities were turned to rubble, waters polluted, and soulless mechs cut down anyone that crossed their path. Eggman had the planet in his palm, just as he always wanted, all thanks to that... _thing. That unbeatable thing._ The Doctor's newest creation had beaten the famous Sonic the Hedgehog senseless and whisked him away in less than a minute. With the planet's ultimate hero gone, panic consumed everyone. The other heroes retreated underground, taking as many citizens as possible. Many innocent lives were lost to the fear and the fire. Those that did not die fighting wandered the streets, homeless and helpless. Though the grey badger was not a fan of youths, Dagger took in those he found, hiding them away in his burrow in Mystic Jungle before sending them to the Resistance for training. During the six months, 24 young men and women had passed through his door. Each he nursed back to health, enforced rules and discipline, and encouraged them to take back what was rightfully theirs. All except one. This last charity case needed an extra push. And by that, he means giving him the boot.

"Hurry up and follow me. It's about time I got you out of my fur."

The boy's wandering eyes focused on the badger before he grabbed his bag and broke into a jog to keep up. Dagger's last orphan was a young hedgehog with no name. His blond fur was smooth and healthy, his long legs barely avoided tripping over nothing, and his dark green eyes took in everything the Resistance had to offer. The boy stayed close to Dagger and tried to give any passerby plenty of space, though his short quills were not likely to hurt anyone. The badger was fairly certain that he could not hurt anyone if he genuinely tried. Apparently not all hedgehogs were naturally strong or brave like Sonic or Shadow. This one was cowardly and effectively mute. He was in no state to be fighting wars, but with numbers dwindling to almost nothing, they were all getting desperate. They could not hide from Eggman forever, and they certainly could not fight his monster. The Resistance needed hope, and Dagger knew this boy could be useful. Though silent and unsure, he was intelligent and good with directions. The boy never got lost, and he could master any weapon put in his hands. There was surely something special about him, special enough to give the Resistance an edge over Eggman. Perhaps Dagger was hoping too hard or projecting a certain blue hedgehog's characteristics onto a yellow one, but he had a feeling that this one was a lucky one. He survived most of the chaos alone, proving that some strength resided in him somewhere. Now, it was time for the hedgehog to strike out, help the Resistance, or at least die trying.

"This is your stop," Dagger paused at a large door leading to the main computer room where the Resistance leaders met to form strategies. "I already let them know you're coming, so keep your chin up, listen to your superiors, and don't cause any trouble, you hear?"

The boy nodded quickly, eyes focused, tightening his grip on the straps of his backpack. _I'm nervous, but I'll do it._

"Good boy," the badger gave him a pat on the shoulder, carefully avoiding the little spikes on his back, "You'll do fine... Just be careful. Send me a letter or something..."

The old badger quickly turned around and walked away, knowing that if he stayed too long, either of them may change their mind. The hedgehog was left alone at the door. He did not enter right away, taking a moment to take in the voices echoing through the halls and the scent of metal in the air. Despite what his caretaker (now previous) believed, he wanted to be here working with the Resistance. The boy hoped that just being here would give him the courage to fight, and then he could be like the others. He had a dream of being strong and fearless like Sonic and his friends. The dream never died, even after Sonic's capture. Even after- _no I don't want to think about that right now-_ Even after everything he had been through, he still wanted to try. The odds were not good, but he felt that he needed to try anyway. That's what heroes do. The blond hedgie took a deep breath and stepped forward, causing the door to automatically slide open. He froze for a second as the middle of a conversation reached his ears and many pairs of eyes fixed on him.

"-All except for this brave kid, who survived the battle and made it here in one piece. Meet our newest recruit."

The boy forced himself to walk forward. Knuckles, the leader of the organization, beckoned him forward and greeted him with a playful slap on the back to lighten the mood. The hedgie stumbled forward, nearly face-planting into the floor, but he recovered quickly and stared back at everyone in the room. Their scrutiny made his white cheeks turn pink. Even so, he took that chance to observe them in return. Knuckles was surprisingly calm considering his infamous temper. Taking on the leadership role must have changed his attitude towards other people. The pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, cast a disappointed glance his way, most likely hoping for a recruit more on par with her crush. Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon appeared equally exhausted, though Vector was definitely a bit more irritated with the scrawny newcomer. Silver the Hedgehog maintained an aura of optimism, though he also did not look pleased. While the hedgehog was taking everything in, lost in his own mind, a young bee took this opportunity to fly right up to his face and continue to judge him.

"Hmm, doesn't look like much."

Knuckles did not seem too concerned. "Neither do you, Charmy, but I still manage to find a use for your pointy butt." The red echidna briefly stepped over the console in the center of the room to retrieve a weapon and then place in in the hedgehog's gloved hands. "Here, kid. Take this. We're depending on you." The boy took the wispon without argument and put it on. Satisfied that everyone was ready to get the ball rolling, Knuckles addressed them all, "Okay, let's get going, everybody!" The world's not going to save itself!"

Everyone quickly agreed and began to slowly file out of the room. Knuckles motioned for the new recruit to follow along, and he almost did when Amy stepped in front of him.

"Wait a second!" She put on a polite smile, hoping to make a better impression, "This is all happening really fast for you, isn't it? Sorry! I guess we're just used it. My name is Amy by the way! What's yours? We never even properly introduced you!"

The hedgehog smiled back and shook his head. _I don't have a name._

"Huh? You don't want to tell me?" She looked disappointed and slightly angry with him, "That's kind of rude, you know! We're counting on your help and giving you shelter. Shouldn't we at least know your name?"

He frowned, shook his head again, and pointed to himself. _That's not what I meant._

"Um... Is there a reason you can't tell me? Do you not like your name?" She gave him a sympathetic smile, "That's okay if you don't. I'll think of a wonderful new name for you! Something brave and enchanting that suits you! Hedgehogs need fitting names. You better go on ahead. Knuckles isn't very patient. Don't worry! I won't pick anything embarrassing! Good luck out there!"

With no further warning, she hurried out of the room, leaving the new recruit to chase after Knuckles and prepare for his first assignment. Whatever it was, he was nervous but ready. He wanted to be strong and brave, and now he was surrounded by people who practically embodied courage and strength. The blond hedgehog ran through the hall as fast as he could. _I can do this. I'm scared... but I have to do this! I have to try!_ This was his chance, likely his only chance, to achieve his dream. He wanted that dream more than anything. To run free, unhindered by anything that might pop up and attack him. To be so strong that he did not need to be afraid. To keep others safe when they needed help. To be happy, to dance, to sing and not care. He wanted that dream to be him. He would chase that dream to the end of the world.

* * *

 **And there was another.**

 **Another chasing the same dream.**

 **Dreaming of pure power and control.**

 **Controlling everything around him.**

 **Hiding behind a mask.**

 **Masking his suffering as the world dies.**

 **Dying to be the strongest creature in the universe by any means.**

* * *

 _ **What do you think would happen**_

 _ **if two such creatures**_

 _ **met one another?**_

 _ **Sonic Forces: Vow of Silence**_

Opening Theme: The Voice by Celtic Woman


	2. Chapter 1

_The First Day Out /_ **A Familiar Face**

He had no idea what he was doing, but what he _was_ doing, he was apparently good at it. The blond hedgehog was running around the outside of the Chemical Plant, smashing robots, shooting a flamethrower, and half-listening to Espio on his communicator. On his official first day working for the Resistance, the rookie was immediately put on a mission to "borrow" a space shuttle which would be used to rescue his childhood idol. No one would be supervising him either. The hedgie was free to basically do as he pleased as long as the mission was completed quickly and efficiently. Put simply: he was encouraged to act like a badass. _I already love this._

"Watch out! The masked one is here! The one that took down Sonic!"

 _Never mind. I hate this._ Vector reminded him to stay focused, a gentler way of saying "Ignore the harbinger of death, please." Using the grappling hook function of his wispon, he swung himself through the air with ease. The hedgehog had always had a talent for weaponry (it was basically his only talent). Creating gadgets from junk and using them had gotten him into quite a few messes and adventures as a small child, but the thrill never left him. He wasn't physically strong himself, but why worry about that when he can use flamethrowers, giant drills, and hooks that let him fly? It was a liberating feeling (which he could now use to liberate people).

His flight-by-hook was going smoothly until the boy happened to cross paths with a train. He sucked in a quick breath when he realized that he was about to get hit. Thinking quickly, the hedgehog lunged for the top of the still speeding train, only to slid right off and barely cling to the edge. By the time he crawled back on, he had to spring into action again to avoid getting crushed in a tunnel. His wispon jerked him up higher... right into the path of yet another train. As he swung past the second obstacle, he swore that it brushed against the quills on the back of his head. The second his feet touched ground again, a shiver ran up his spine and nearly brought him to his knees, heart pounding hard enough to visibly shake his fur. _That was way too close, but at least I made it._ Familiar voices brought him back to reality, directing him towards the launch pads. To get there, he had to once again leave the relative safety of solid ground to grind along sets of rails clearly meant for machines with wheels and not animals in shoes. Hopping from one track to another changed his tune a bit when he realized just how fast he was going, how exciting this was, and how great it felt to be alive and doing such insane things. _I probably need help._ The track was not as long as the hedgehog wanted, unfortunately. One last well-timed swing brought him to his destination. As he stumbled back onto the ground, he breathed for the first time in what felt like ages. A nervous quiver still invaded his limbs, but the feverish rush of energy coursing through his body blasted his fear right out of the water. This was a big step forward for him. _I did it. I almost got hit by two trains, and my legs feel like jelly, but I survived my first day! Now I just wait for more directions._

He cast a glance behind him, a different kind of chill moving through him. He could not see anyone, but it felt like someone had just been there. The hedgehog automatically looked up. The sky was empty, but words buried in his mind resurfaced. **I can taste your terror, child.** _No. I don't want to think about it_ **s delicious** _nonononono. Not happeningnothappening. Everything is fine. It's all fine. I know what I'm doing this time... I'm fine... I'm fine... Focus on breathing. I'm alive and I'm fine and I haven't run off anymore. That's gone. A different me. That's the one that_ **flee screaming and I'll let** _That's not me anymore. I'm better. I'm getting better. I'm stronger and braver now. I went through the Chemical Plant like it was nothing! I proved that I'm better now!_ He opened his eyes, unaware that they had been closed. The cold aftermath of a few tears left trails down his cheeks, and he found himself on his hands and knees. Taking a few more breaths to steady himself, he headed straight for the nearest shuttle, hoping dearly that no friend or foe had seen his episode. He ran a bit faster when he thought he heard laughter.

* * *

He could not help himself. The effort was just too funny. He did not even have to do anything either. Infinite stalked in the shadows, watching the Resistance as they prepared to reach the Death Egg. Watching them flail like maggots on the battlefield was rich, but when the yellow hedgehog fell over and started freaking out over literally nothing? He could hardly breathe. He thought the poor coward would shit himself. The jackal did not even bother trying to stop or hinder them. **No one this pathetic could possibly get in my way!** The Phantom Ruby's power was unbeatable. Whether or not the rebels had Sonic was irrelevant. That blue joke would last longer in jail. Then again, it would be much more entertaining if Sonic were free. The people would rally, he would get to see them flail around more, and then Infinite would put them back in their place. There were no downsides to letting the Resistance take a step forward. It just meant that shoving them back would be even more enjoyable.

The hedgehog started setting off alarms (hopefully by accident but otherwise would not be surprising either) as they neared the area where the prisoners were kept. Infinite did not know why Eggman bothered keeping them. They just sat there uselessly. He would not mind at all if they were gone, one way or another. In another room, he felt the virtual Zavok fade away. **This is getting interesting.** Two hedgehogs were now running around the Death Egg, braking everything that just happened to get in their way. They were quite lucky that Infinite did not care. If Eggman did not want his toys broken, he should not make them so weak to hedgehogs.

Infinite lingered in the background as the blond hedgehog's luck ran out. The boy was cornered by robots charging up fatal shots. Naturally, the blue "hero" just so happened to jump in at the perfect time. Of course. Why not? The two immediately headed out to a nearby shuttle to get off the Death Egg as soon as possible. As they unknowingly passed right by him, Infinite caught a glance at the younger hedgehog's face. Without the near permanent look of fear plastered on them, he almost looked familiar. Not in a sense that he had seen his face in a crowd, though. **Why would I ever associate myself with a coward?** It was an irritating feeling. He knew this person from somewhere. He was sure of it, but he could not remember exactly where. The hedgehogs boarded the space vessel, unaware that they were being followed. **The world is on its knees already. They can't change anything. I might as well solve this mystery. Better than following around the Doctor like a lost pup.**

The jackal kept his distance until they showed up at Arsenal Pyramid, likely to shut down the factory. Sonic lead the way, trailed by the rookie who was desperately trying to keep up and mask a giddy expression. **A hero and his little fanboy. How cute.** However, less than 20 seconds into their mission, it became significantly less cute.

"Time for the two of us to team up! It doesn't matter what obstacles they put in our way!"

The hedgehogs clasped hands, and they were suddenly flooded with energy. It radiated off them in thick waves, and they took off in the blink of an eye. Sonic's already incredible speeds spontaneously doubled, and the other was matching him step by step. **How? That's not possible.** Infinite did not follow them inside, too lost in his thoughts to budge. Where did that extra power come from? It was not consistent with Sonic, and the blond had appeared absolutely powerless... until just now. **Well, well... This is an interesting turn of events. I've found a familiar hedgehog that boosts power output.**

This fact, tiny and insignificant as it was, did not sit well with Infinite. The Phantom Ruby was unstoppable without a doubt, but a hair-thin fracture of doubt had formed in the back of his mind. Sonic's track record of success was bothersome on its own, but if he were paired with someone that could **double** his power instantly? Eggman's empire and Infinite's position of power could be... hindered. **That won't do. Not at all.** The jackal had worked too hard for everything he had to have it ruined by a scrawny bug-eater. On the off-chance that the hedgehog **is** a problem, Infinite decided it would be a wise decision to get him as far away from the Resistance as possible. Killing him would be easy... but why miss an opportunity? **Imagine if he could double the Ruby's power... I could overpower more than just a planet. The whole universe would be beneath me!** He did not need much more convincing than that. Now he just needed a plan. The Resistance seems happy enough to send their precious rookie on dangerous missions. It should not be too difficult to snatch him up when he was alone. It would be wiser to be discreet. With Sonic breathing hope back into the rebels, a direct kidnapping would cause instant retaliation. No, it needed to be more clever than that. Perhaps he could even get the hedgehog to come to him willingly. A coward cannot be that hard to trick, especially with the Phantom Ruby giving him the ability to distort reality itself with lifelike illusions. **Yes... The right face saying the right words should do it... Run free while you can, little hedgehog... because you're about to get the offer of a lifetime.** A chuckle bubbled in his chest that quickly rose into a wicked cackling. He could feel his bones rattling under muscle and fur shifting over his skin as he temporarily gave into a fit of laughter. **What's life without a sense of humor?**

* * *

[ _ **Approximately 10 years ago**_ _]_

He could not sleep because of the storm. Rain leaked through the patchwork roof, and thunder rattled the crooked windows. Zero gave up on trying to sleep and left his room. The jackal pup jumped off his bed and headed downstairs into the kitchen to watch the storm. The flashes of lightening guided him towards the window right next to the table, where he often perched when he had nothing better to do. Legs dangling over the edge of the table, he watched raindrops splat against the glass and run down to the bottom. Zero was not afraid of the storms, but he could not sleep through the noise. He could always sleep in and miss his morning class at school. Flooded roads were usually an acceptable excuse for being late, so he never hesitated to use it when the opportunity came up.

Lightening flashed again, and Zero briefly caught sight of a small figure beside the well in the back yard. He jumped off the table and pressed his face to the glass, waiting for another glimpse. The next flash revealed the figure had moved to a new spot, now slumped on the ground. **Did an elder get lost in the storm?** Without thinking, Zero ran back to his room to retrieve his beat up shoes and a raincoat. Someone was definitely out there, and some of the elderly jackals next door were well known for doing more than they were capable of and would often end up in strange places. It would not be the first time he had directed one of them home. He kept a strong grip on the front door, anticipating the wind howling mercilessly in the night. When the door opened, a gust nearly tore it away and off the hinges. It took all his might to shut it again. The pup leaned against it for a moment and sighed before making his way towards the well. Usually he could see well in the dark, but the heavy rain and wind made it uncomfortable to keep his eyes open for long periods. He stumbled around, trying to find the fallen figure, when he finally bumped into it with his soaked shoe. A lump about his size was laying still in a mud puddle. Zero fished around in the sludge until he found an arm to grab and quickly pulled the figure out. He could feel a steady pulse under his thumb, but the owner of said pulse was cold as ice and limp. The body was so caked with mud, he could not tell what species it was (though in a neighborhood of all jackals, it had to be a jackal). Thankfully, the body was lightweight, allowing him to drag it back to his house with ease. **Mom's gonna flip when she sees all the mud, but she won't stay mad if I tell her it was the neighbors again... but I think it's too small to be one of them...**

Zero was no expert in health care, but he thought it would be a good idea to dunk the cold body in some hot water. At least then he might be able to see who it was. He half-dragged-half-carried the muddy lump to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. When the steaming bath was half full, he pushed the body in, learning quickly that he would have to hold the head up. Warm water began to shift the dirt and grime away, revealing soft golden fur underneath rather than the black and white he had been expecting. Now curious, he splashed water on the head. The creature had a short muzzle and small ears, definitely no canine features. When most of the mud was removed, it became clear that it was a light blond hedgehog about his age. Why a hedgehog would be in a jackal neighborhood at night was anyone's guess. They appeared thin as well, ribs clearly visible from lack of body fat.

Before the water could get cold, Zero moved the hedgehog to his room and wrapped it up in a bunch of spare towels and blankets. Hopefully they would wake up in the morning and answer some questions. He checked to see if they were still breathing before Zero went back downstairs to clean up the mess as best as he could. It was about four in the morning when the jackal yawned and headed back to bed. The hedgehog was still sleeping in their blanket pile, so he climbed into his own bed and almost immediately fell asleep, storm forgotten.


	3. Chapter 2

_Aoide: Muse of Song_ / **Perses: Titan of Destruction**

"I'll have to bring you on more missions, buddy! It's been a while since I've run that fast."

The blond hedgehog ducked his head to hide a bashful smile and nodded in agreement. Sonic and the rookie returned to the Resistance immediately after shutting down Eggman's factory. The mission had been completed in record time, thanks to their teamwork. Never in the boy's wildest dreams did he think he would get to work with Sonic the Hedgehog directly, and he struggled to keep himself collected, especially while they were in the factory. He felt like his very soul would burst from how excited he was. Running at Sonic's pace took little to no effort when they were side by side. He was proud of himself for once. The hedgehog had displayed true strength that day and helped the Resistance take a big step forward. Not only that, but it felt good to work with someone as pure-hearted and nice as Sonic.

Sonic was looking at him expectantly. The rookie paled when he realized he had not been listening, lips flying soundlessly to apologize. _Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?_

"Hm, out of all the things I can do, I'm not too confident in my lip-reading skills," the older hedgehog admitted while scratching the back of his head, "but I can tell you have other things on your mind, right?"

The rookie nodded sheepishly, mostly looking at the ground and shaping more words with his mouth. _Today was really fun._

"I definitely saw the word 'fun,' and I agree!" Sonic tried his best to catch on to the rookie's nonverbal way of communication, a gesture very much appreciated by the other. "I'm sure Eggman and his goons will give us plenty of opportunities for more fun."

Before anymore words were exchanged, Amy rounded a corner and nearly bumped into the two. The pink hedgehog was clearly distressed but relieved to see who she almost knocked to the ground. The sound of fighting could be heard through the communication device in her right hand.

"There you are! Something is attacking inside the Mystic Jungle! Silver is fighting him... or it, or whatever. Just hurry!" Amy cradled the small radio near her heart, as if trying to soothe the other hedgehog.

Silver's voice gasped through the radio, clearly having a difficult time, "Guys! It's him!"

"I'm looking forward to a second round with this guy," Sonic boasted while rocking on his heels, apparently not as worried as everyone else.

Amy did not appreciate that attitude. "Take this seriously, Sonic! This isn't a game. Silver can't take that thing alone! You better hurry. Rookie, you stay here. I need to talk to you and so does Knuckles."

Sonic looked disappointed that Amy was taking his buddy hostage, but he did not linger for long. In the blink of an eye, the blue hedgehog was gone and blazing through Luminous Forest. Amy's frown disappeared as she turned to the boy at her side and waved for him to follow her. The rookie had no idea what she wanted and followed obediently. A few soldiers would wave at them as they passed by, and the boy eagerly returned it. However, his mood soured when he realized that she was leading him to his room. The blond sighed heavily as he trudged in after her, cheeks quickly turning from white to pink. _I knew someone would start asking questions..._

"So," she began delicately, "Every now and then we have to perform checks to make sure that no one is carrying any spy equipment or anything illegal... which I'm not accusing you of having! But I've been informed that you've been collecting... a lot of clothes. Three large trunks of new clothes that still have tags on them... Meaning that you stole them."

The rookie did not respond, only thought about how much he hated his coping mechanism at that moment. Clothes kept him sane. When a mission was completed and everyone else was busy, he... detoured.

"I'm kind of jealous actually," she continued, as if they were casually chatting about the weather, "I'm surprised you have such good taste, but that's besides the point. You just need to understand that your... collection doesn't need to get any bigger, okay? We're low on space, and stealing is still wrong even with Eggman ruling the world."

Hoping that would be the end of it, he nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amy quickly called him back, "I have a quick question before you see Knuckles." He paused at the doorway, wearing a blank expression. "I know it's probably not my business, but is there a reason why you don't have any personal belongings? Most people have at least a picture, a toy, or blanket to remember loved ones by. Did you lose everything in the attacks? Is that why you want so many outfits?"

He winced as if hurt by the question and did not respond otherwise. _I don't want to open that can of worms right now._ She waited a moment before giving up on the personal question and decided to leave him alone, picking up on the vibe that he had nothing he wanted to was no good way to explain his lack of personal belongings or his collecting habit. He could not tell her that he did not have any because then he would have to explain why, and then he would have to relive the fractured memories of his shitty childhood. There was nothing from his past that he wanted to remember. The few memories he had were bad enough. His earliest memories were of his paranoid mother forcing him to stay in a kitchen closet to "keep him safe" while she was a work. He would be in that tiny space all day and usually all night as well. He remembered begging to be let out until his voice gave out, but his mother was solely convinced that Eggman wanted to kill every hedgehog in the world, and that her only option was to keep her son under lock and key. Literally. 24 hours a day. Seven days a week. Not even daring to open the door long enough to give him food or let him use the bathroom. He had to learn to pick the lock and escape through the windows while she was gone to survive, cleaning himself in rivers and digging through trashcans for food. It was a hard life, but he found a way to cope with the boredom and draining sanity: fabric.

The rookie called it being "texture-centric." He learned to mentally block out all pain and discomfort through touch. It started with counting stitches in his gloves and socks to pass time and slowly evolved into wrapping himself up in scarves and thick coats. He could focus his entire being on the feel of leather and cotton rubbing against his fur and quills, trapping himself a trance-like state for hours where the miserable world outside of his head could not reach him. Clothes began to represent a shield for him, bringing safety and comfort. It was the only available resource to keep him sane while in confinement. Unfortunately, the habit never changed. Wherever he went, the hedgehog kept at least one bag full of clothes with him at all times, just in case he needed it. In desperate times, he would even steal clothes. It was a terrible crutch, and he knew it. However, it was a crutch that he had been leaning on for years. Every attempt to shake it off failed miserably. So, he continued to fuel the habit, changing his clothes multiple times a day and adding more to his collection. The hedgehog refused to tell anyone about it, knowing just how crazy it sounded and not wanting anyone to step in and take his clothes away.

 _How long have I been like this?_ He knew that his mother definitely messed with his head, but the rookie was not sure if that was the only cause of his problems. At some point his memories hit a road block, a blank sheet of nothing until he somehow ended up in a hospital for three weeks. Apparently he had been in a city playing with friends during an attack and hit his head. He remembered asking nonstop where his friends were, though he had no idea who they were anymore. Nurses would smile and say they were fine, but he saw the looks of despair when they turned away. Eggman's actions had caused more casualties than ever before. It was about this time when he stopped talking to people, only speaking to himself when he was alone. It gave him some form of control; no one could physically make him talk. It was a different type of comfort that fabric could not give. Clothes could be ripped up or taken, but a voice cannot be stolen.

"Rookie? What are you doing?" Knuckles watched the hedgehog jump up from his bed as if pushed. "I've got another mission for you, and it's important."

He snapped out of his daze, unaware that the boy had been sitting in his room staring at the wall for almost an hour while reflecting. _Huh? Do you need something?_

"Oh, and Amy got this for you," the red echidna handed over a small erasable white board as well as a marker and sponge to clean it with, "Since you don't talk, she thought this might make things easier."

The rookie quickly hid his frown as he accepted the gifts. _Well, it's easier for you, but I'll be the one writing all the time..._

"Amy also mentioned your shoplifting," Knuckles said pointedly with a glare, causing the hedgie to shiver, "which stops now, by the way. Understand?"

The rookie put his new board to good use and spelled out a hasty response. _Yes, sir. I won't steal anymore._

"Good," the commander gave him a pat on the shoulder in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Now it's time to get back in action. I'm sending you to Park Avenue. There are a lot of people in that city that need to be evacuated, but we don't have enough people ready for the fight. Sonic and Silver are recovering from a fight with Eggman's monster, and everyone else is tied down in other places. You're all I've got right now. The 8th Unit is under heavy fire, and they can't last much longer with Eggman's mechs. I know this is a tough one, but I need you to head back to the city and save those civilians."

The blond hedgehog stared at him with wide eyes, understandably surprised and overwhelmed.

"Hey," the echidna lowered his tone, for once trying to be gentler, "You've done great work so far. Heck, you saved Sonic the Hedgehog from the Death Egg! This will be easy for you, I know it. People are counting on you to be a hero right now. You can do it."

His eyes lit up at the word "hero." The rookie hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. _I'll do it._

* * *

The sun had descended below the trees, the last rays of daylight faded in orange beams. By the time the Resistance returned to HQ, night had fallen. All the freedom fighters bore smiles of triumph. Not only had the trapped civilians in Park Avenue been saved, but Eggman's forces been pushed out of city entirely. The success was all owed to their quiet yellow hedgehog. The boy received a lot of praise for his work. The normally skittish hedgehog blasted through flaming buildings, thinning out enemy numbers and distracting the rest enough for the Resistance to advance. Within minutes, the city was free of Eggman's forces, and the Resistance was one step closer to freeing the rest of the planet. Everything was finally looking better.

The rookie maintained a genuine smile, even as he was sent out on a late night mission in Mystic Jungle. He was beginning to trust the people around him more and more, and it showed in his performance in the city. They accepted him, all faults included, and even trusted him with their lives. The Resistance was starting to feel like a family, a real one that did not want to hurt him. The mere thought made him feel warmer and stronger. The boy kept smiling as he blazed through Aqua Road, favorite red wispon in hand. He could not stop himself from laughing as he flailed around on the water slides. It was thrilling and unimaginably fun, even with enemies trying bump him into the forest below. He threw his hands in the air and yelled as the cold water flung him high into the air, for once not noticing that his green sneakers were soaked through.

He got through the area faster than he would have liked, but Amy informed him that the two signatures he was searching for were close. The hedgehog's ears twitched, taking in every little sound and hoping for a sign of something friendly rather than malicious. As he took cautious steps forward, something tapped against his wet shoes. The rookie looked down and releazed he nearly stepped on some sort of gem. The faceted stone was some combination of red and purple with black stripes wrapped around it. It seemed familiar, but he could not place it. Without much thought, he picked it up, a warm glow welcoming his touch like a friend. The sound of quick footsteps caught his attention, and he turned around to see... Sonic? Tails the Fox was right in his trail, flying slightly above him. The orange fox appeared relieved to see a friendly face but also confused. _He doesn't look as crazy as everyone suggested..._ He placed the gem in his backpack before approaching him.

"Have we met before?" Tails asked the question, already knowing the answer. "I don't recognize you. Are you with the Resistance by any chance? We need to get crucial information there as soon as possible!"

The rookie nodded his head quickly and pulled his board out of his backpack. He drew a crude but effective map that would get them back to HQ. The others would be glad to have Tails back. They needed all the help they could get.

"Oh? Let's see," the fox mumbled as he studied the drawing. "Perfect! I know where that is! Thanks so much for your help. Come on, Sonic! Let's go! Are you coming with us?"

The hedgehog cleaned the board and wrote his response. _I'll be right behind you. I need to look around._ He did not mention that he wanted to go down the slides just one more time.

"Alright, then," Tails nodded to him while the smaller Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, "Be careful!"

The rookie waved to them as they headed off towards the secret base. _That was a nice turn of events. Easy to beat enemies, giant water slides, and reunited friends. I should have signed up for this months ago!_ The hedgehog dashed through the trees, intent on getting back to the beginning of Aqua Road. His optimism put a skip in his step, showing just how good he was feeling. _We're going to win,_ he thought with confidence. _We were doing great, and now Tails the Genius will be back with us, too. Eggman doesn't stand a chance! Everyone will be free, and I'll be a hero! What will I do afterwards?_ The hedgehog had not given the idea much thought.

His thoughts wondered to where he might want to live when the sound of loud sobbing forced him to stiffen. Robotic steps followed, causing more cries of pain and fear. _What are civilians doing way out here?_ The hedgehog wasted no more time thinking and sprung into action, tearing through the thick foliage and dodging trees. He tripped over the occasional root but eventually made it to a clearing. Laying in the circle of short grass was Doctor Eggman himself, sniveling and clutching an injured leg. The man was surrounded by his own creations, weapons charged to kill.

"Stop this! I demand that you obey me!" The mad scientist barked his orders, but they were ignored. A silver robot edged closer, gun raised, and brought the limb down on the one good leg. Eggman groaned in agony and feebly dragged himself away from his attacker. "Please, enough! Tell him I'm sorry! I'll let him do what he wants! Have mercy!"

He could not watch this. Before the mechs could take one more step, the hedgehog charged in, flamethrower blazing hot. One by one, the robots were torn to pieces, bursting in the fire. Bits of metal flew everywhere while surviving machines began firing at their organic target. Unfortunately, Eggman's creations are never quite able to take down hedgehogs. The grappling hook of the wispon tore the last robot in half, leaving piles of scrap around the rookie and the scientist.

Once the threat was gone, the injured doctor threw himself at his savior's feet. "Oh, thank goodness! The last thing I expected was a merciful hedgehog to come to my rescue! I owe you my life!"

The rookie took a step back, aiming his weapon instinctively.

Eggman sniffled pathetically while attempting to sit up with his one non-broken leg, "I understand that you have no reason to trust or help me, but if you'll please listen for a moment, we can put an end to this war!"

 _What?_ He mouthed the word while tilting his head. He knew that he should just torch the guy, but the current situation bothered him. Eggman was dramatic for sure, but he would not break his own leg for the sake of a lie. The rookie narrowed his eyes at him, weapon trained on his heart, but nodded for him to continue.

That overgrown mustache lifted as he smiled at the hedgehog in front of him. "Oh, good! I'll keep it brief!" The smiled vanished, replaced with an irritated expression. "I've been betrayed by Infinite. I gave him power without realizing that he might use it against me one day. Now he's decided that he doesn't need me around anymore and tried to dispose of me here. Probably because I was developing a device that could weaken him enough to contain him." Eggman pouted, folding his hands while staring at the ground, "I almost had a trap ready for him in Mobotropolis tomorrow, but he set a trap for me already... Perhaps your little Resistance group would be interested in capturing him? Please, if you'll do this, I'll call off the war! Everything can go back to normal! I go back to other brilliant schemes and Sonic will stop me! There's a lot to prepare! My hovercraft is in the trees over there. If you'll just help me up and come with me..."

The rookie allowed himself to glance at the broken leg, though he soon regretted it. His leg had been broken at the knee joint, allowing the shin to hang loosely from the socket. Blood clashed with the green plants surrounding them, though not as much as to be expected from such an injury. It was gruesome, but Eggman did not seem to mind. _He should be in unimaginable pain right now. How is he calmly having a conversation? Without asking for medical attention?_ The hedgehog started to take a few steps back. Dread was pooling in his stomach, urging him to run for safety. _Something is wrong. Very wrong._

Before the hedgehog could get far, Eggman shot out an arm and managed to grab the hand not holding the wispon. "W-wait just a second! Maybe I can sweeten the deal for you!" The mad scientist was speaking faster, looking desperate and crazed, "I'm sure there's some form of payment that will suit your needs! Money, technology, **power** , and you'd be a hero to this planet! Just come with me!"

In a fit of panic, the rookie kicked out with his foot, managing to sock Eggman right in the jaw. His grip slacked just enough for the boy to slip away and start running. _Gogogo! Move faster!_ As he weaved through the trees, the sound of heavy footsteps began pounding behind him. _Wrong, wrong, wrong! This is bad! No one can run on a broken leg like that!_ Tears leaked out of his eyes as he ran, unsure of where he was even going. Exhaustion from his long and stressful day was starting to set in. The hedgehog choked on his gasping breaths, hindered by tiredness and strangled sobbing. He could feel himself slowing down. The ground beneath his feet shook with the steps of his pursuer. His mouth was wide open to scream, though he could not make himself do it. _I'm lost._ There was no path to follow, no sounds to guide him, no one to call out to for help. Reaching hands brushed against his quills in an attempt to grab him. An idea formed in his mind in a fraction of a second. The hedgie dove at the ground, curling into a defensive ball. "Eggman" did not expect the sudden stop and tripped over him, getting a foot full of shark quills as he fell. The instant the enemy struck the ground, the rookie was back on his feet, looking for a place to hide.

With fading strength, the hedgehog shoved himself into the hollow of a rotting tree stump. There was just enough room to squeeze himself into. The boy was panting for air, but he covered his mouth when footsteps resumed. Much to his fortune, it did not last long. The Eggman-shaped thing chasing him gave a frustrated sigh and wandered deeper into the wilderness. When silence surrounded him, the boy crawled out of his hiding place and scanned the area. He was deep in the Mystic Jungle now, far away from any worn paths. In the dead of night, it was black as pitch except for the occasional beam of moonlight. If he kept wandering around, he would only find more trouble. The hedgehog's eyes were too heavy to keep open at this point. With no better options, the last of his energy was spent crawling into the tree hollow and reaching into his backpack to grab a shirt to use as a blanket. A few tremors still quaked his body, terror not quite leaving his mind either. He reached into his bag again, grabbed a wool cap, and shoved it on his head. The sensation of fabric ruffling his fur and pushing down his quills soothed him almost to the point of relaxing. _Well... If I'm alone out here... There is one more thing I can do._ The boy took a deep breath and began to hum a simple tune. Over time, he increased his volume until smooth, honey-sweet words came from his lips. His well-hidden voice sang a catchy song about the lives of sailors and the harshness of the sea (he had a special place in his heart for sea shanties). These songs were short and easy to remember, which is why he used to them to exercise his vocal chords. The lyrics were often dark yet sung in an upbeat fashion, something that spoke to him on a personal level. As the song ended, the tired hedgehog finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **"DAMN IT!"**

The illusion of Eggman faded away as Infinite struck it once more. Everything was falling apart. The Resistance was gaining momentum and claiming more territory by the hour thanks to that hedgehog. **That fucking familiar hedgehog.** The ideal world in the jackal's mind threatened to unbalance itself. Catching this threat was not as easy as he hoped. Infinite had been certain that the need to help would overrule common sense long enough to trap him. Hovering over the dense jungle, he snarled as he flew back to Eggman's hideout. He was not going to uproot every tree to find one hedgehog. Following his scent in such an overgrown environment would be no simple task either. **The Doctor is still pulling back from Mobotropolis,** he reassured himself. **The pitiful Resistance won't ignore an opportunity like that. He'll have to be there, out in the open with nowhere to hide. I won't send an illusion after him this time. I'm more than capable of getting the task done myself. Then I can finally get some answers.** All while completing Eggman's demands, Infinite's mind had been elsewhere, wracking his brain to remember where he knew that hedgehog. He eventually remembered a brief encounter in the city, where he spared the trembling hedgehog, but something told him that was not enough. There was more to it than the one-sided exchange. For many reasons, the jackal did not think about his past, and now that he needed to, he could not find the information he wanted. **What was his name? Where did I meet him? ARGH! I can't remember!** In the cover of darkness, Infinite allowed his temper to flare. A bloody aura surrounded him before he sent a deadly shock wave into the area below him. A town shook and crumbled by the raw force of his rage. A plume of hot air began to rise as fires started. Normally, he was skilled in controlling his emotions and reactions, but he swore that those mossy pools were staring into his soul.

A growl rumbled in his chest as clawed hands clutched his mask, "That pest! That meddlesome pest is distracting me! I cannot work with this feeling haunting me. Damn that blue hedgehog for starting this mess, damn the Resistance for their futile struggling, and **damn that coward hedgehog flailing around with those stupid gadgets!"**

As that crucial last word left his lips, Infinite felt very cold.

* * *

[ _ **Approximately 10 years ago**_ _]_

* * *

"Have you told your mom yet?"

"Are you kidding? I can't tell her there's a hedgehog living under my bed!"

Zero's friends shifted their collective gaze to the blond creature sitting on the floor. Zero would occasionally toss the boy a cracker, which was immediately devoured. The jackal pup's plan was to send the hedgehog on his way after he was strong enough move around, but it was taking longer than expected. Zero had kept him a secret for almost a week, having informed his squad of jackal friends that morning. He did not know how much longer he could hide a person from his mother. So far she had not questioned why there were no leftovers anymore or noticed that all the extra blankets were gone, but he doubted that she would remain oblivious forever. Still, it was not that bad having the unexpected guest. The hedgie was always happy to see him and wanting to be close by. The boy did not talk much either. He would ask about Zero and his mother but made no mention of himself or where he came from.

Zero tossed another bland cracker, which the hedgehog caught with a smile. "When I found him in the mud, he looked pretty bad. He was almost dead. He's a bit stronger now, but I don't know if he can get back to his own house."

"I can take him to my house," offered Pon, the only girl in the group, "He can take my brother's bed!"

Her younger brother in the over-sized red beret growled lowly, "No way, Pon! You can't kick me out of my bed! Give up your own!"

"Haven't you heard of charity, Pan?" She huffed back at him while crossing her arms, "It's that thing you do when people need your stuff, but I'm not giving up my bed, so he can have yours."

Pan whined at his older sister for being unfair, "You can't do that! Besides, dad hates hedgehogs. Send him to Mo's house."

"I don't have a spare room anymore," Moses grumbled, absently picking at his red bandanna, "My Gran moved in with us after that storm blew a tree in her kitchen. Now she thinks her house is going to fall down on her." The oldest jackal turned to Brig, who was nervously fiddling with the green tie on his head. "What about you, Brig? Do you have anywhere to put him?"

The youngest and most impulsive jackal quickly shook his head to disagree. "I-I can't. My parents hate hedgehogs, too. They won't even let me watch the news on TV because they talk about Sonic all the time. They'd kick him out... if they didn't eat him first."

All eyes turned to Zero for guidance. It was an unspoken rule that he was the pack leader, being the smartest and the fastest. The five of them always had each other's backs. As children, they argued and bickered over petty things often, and it was usually Zero that had to break it up and restore order. Despite that, they made a good team. Together, work got done quickly and efficiently. Whether they were doing chores for neighbors or swiping goods from stores in the city, there was little that they could not do. However, this was a different kind of situation that Zero was unsure of how to solve. The hedgehog obviously came from a bad home and showed no desire to go back. On the other hand, there was not much to offer him. Zero himself stole food at school basically everyday in order to have something to eat. He could already hear his mother say "we don't need another mouth to feed around here." **What's the right choice to make?**

His thoughts were interrupted when the hedgehog bolted from his spot on the floor and tackled Zero in a tight hug. The boy clung to him as if life depended on it... and it truly did. For a moment, a split second so brief that he thought it was all in his imagination, the jackal swore that a surge of power seized every nerve in his body with enough force to make him freeze and want to jump through the ceiling at the same time. The moment he pushed the hedgehog away, it was gone.

"Don't send me away," he mumbled, the first words he had spoken since the jackal squad arrived, "I promise to be on my best behavior. I'll do whatever you say if you let me stay here!" Those sad green eyes stared Zero down, begging for an ounce of pity. "I-I can help with stuff, too! I know how to clean and cook and sing really good! I taught myself how to pick locks and fix electronics, too! Please, just let me stay. This is the nicest house I've ever seen. Can I please stay? Please?"

 **This is the nicest house he's seen? Our roof has holes in it...** Zero studied him honestly and considered what he just learned. The squad was good and shoplifting the food and supplies they needed without getting caught, but having someone who could pick locks could change their lives. During the day, it was hard to get away with more than an armful of goods. By breaking in at night, they could get boxes and bags full of much needed food to everyone in the village. This hedgehog could be very useful. He was not unpleasant company either, given his friendly and agreeable nature. An idea formed in his mind, and a decision was made.

Zero puffed out his chest proudly and addressed the hedgehog, "What's you name, kid?"

"I never had one," the boy replied, "Do I need one? If I have one, does that mean I can stay?"

The jackal maintained a neutral expression and ignored the questions. "Life around here is hard. We have to work for our food and keep the houses patched up. Are you willing to do all that?"

"Yes!" The golden hedgie bounced on his feet eagerly, flashing a warm smile. "I'll do anything!"

Zero made a show of no being impressed, casually looking away, "Hmm... I don't know. We've been doing a pretty good job without you, so..."

"But, I can help!" The boy pleaded, knees trembling at the thought of being sent home, "I'll work super hard, and I can fix your stuff! I know how to use tools and gadgets to fix stuff when they break! I promise I'll help with anything!" Tears leaked from his dark green eyes as he begged, "Please don't make me leave. I don't want to go home. I'd rather die outside than go home... _Please..."_

Having heard enough, Zero raised a hand for him to stop talking. "If you can prove that you're useful, I'll let you stay here. You have to pass a test first. If you pass, you'll be in the Jackal Squad." The hedgehog stared at him in hopeful silence, so he continued, "There's a city not far from here that has a bunch of small shops in it. If you can break us in tonight and fill up five boxes of food and first aid supplies, you can live here with me and be one of us. **What do you say...** _ **Gadget**_ **?** "

"What do I say?" He repeated with a lost expression, still not believing that he was getting a second chance at life. This look was quickly replaced with one of confident mischief. _"Where do we start?"_


End file.
